Breeze (6)
The Wood Foxes Again Lucy: I should actually say there my family. I call them friends. It was just me and Cottontail until one day they kinda took us in. They got to the top of The Hill of the Living Log Lucy: Here's my Family Rocky: They're Logs. Lucy: Hey Mom! How's it going? (Cottontail hops around licking them) Cottontail: Hi guys! I'm back! Nutmeg: She's craaaazy (To Rocky, Rosie and Skye) I'll distract them while you run. Hi Skye's Family! It's nice to meet you! *To Rocky* Because i love you Rocky, i inist you run! *back to the logs* I understand that you're Love Experts *To Rocky* Why aren't you running? (Goes back to distracting) Skye: Okay, We're gonna go Lucy: Wait please don't go All the logs roll up the mountain to Lucy they turn into wood foxes Kayna (Lucy's Mom): Lucy's Home! Wood Foxes: *Cheering* Nutmeg: Lucy's home! Wait, Lucy? (A Wood Fox trots up to the wolf) Willie: Look I got my water crystal (Another one trots up) Retta: I got my firefly crystal (A third comes up) Skip: I got my emerald nectar crystal Kid Foxes: Ooooooh The three little foxes jump and lick Lucy Ishmael (Lucy's Dad): I survived a kidney stone Lucy: Where's Grandma Wisteria? Nancy: She's napping Chase: Wood Foxes. They're Wood Foxes! All The Wood Foxes Look at Chase Kayna: Chase is back! Retta: And he's brought a girl! Wood Foxes: A girl! *Cheering* Skye: It's not what you think I'm en-- Fixer Pupper By zachscratt After the song, Rocky yelps and falls. His back is entirely chocolate brown and he has leaves and twigs sprouting out of his body. Lucy grabs him. Lucy: He's freezing! (Queen Wisteria olls out in front of them) Queen: There's strange magic here! Lucy: Your Majesty. (Lucy bows) Queen: Bring him here. (Rocky weakly walks over) Queen: Rocky, your life is in danger. Your sister put stones in your heart and, if theyre not removed, you will turn to solid wood...forever! Chase: So then, remove them. Tundra: Can't you? Queen: I'm sorry. But only an act of true love can thaw and Autumn heart. Kayna: Perhaps a true love's kiss could work! Lucy: Skye, we need to get you back to Kody! Rocky: (weakly) C'mon guys! Nutmeg: Let's go kiss Kody! Who is this Kody? A Fight for Life and Death (Kody and his friends arrive at the Stone Palace. Nick's gruesome twosome are there with bows and arrows. Stoney pops up and tries to attack them. As the fight goes on, the two dobermans spy Brownie) Buster: There she is! Other one: Get her! (In the struggle, Stoney falls off the cliff) (Inside the palace, Brownie is frantically running up the winding staircase trying to get away from the guard dogs. Shes cornered in the top room and fights for her life. As soon as she tries to defeat the dogs, Kody rushes in) Kody: Brownie! Don't be the monster they fear you are! (Brownie turns around to face him, comepletely stunned. Buster aims his bow at her. Kody sees it and points it skyward at the chandelier. It hits the chandelier and it starts to fall. Brownie rushes to get out of the way, but slips and is knocked out in the process) Imprisoned (Brownie wakes up in a cage. She rushes towards the door. She's pulled back by shackles on her front paws. She is in the pound. Kody opens the door and steps inside) Brownie: Why did you bring me here? Kody: I couldn't just let them kill you! Listen, just please bring back spring. Please. Brownie: Don't you see? I can't! Kody: Alright. Unless you do find out a way to stop it, you'll stay here. (Kody walks out, leaving Brownie. Her shackles are grown berries, twigs and things on them and the room is full of dead leaves) Rocky's Return (Lucy is running downhill with Skye flying with using her PupPack wings, Rosie on the other side of her, carrying Cottontail, Tundra is carrying Rocky on her back and Chase is following Nutmeg who, in penguin style, is sliding on her belly) Lucy: Nutmeg, stay out of sighting find a way to the Lookout! Nutmeg: I will! (Nutmeg slides away) Nutmeg:(in the distance) Hello! Woman: AAAAH!!! IT'S ALIVE!!! Chase:(muttering) So much for staying out of sight. (They continue to run and they finally reach the Lookout. Kody is waiting for them) Kody: What happened to Rocky?! Skye: Brownie accidently hurt him! If you don't kiss me then he'll die! (They lean in for a kiss. Kody stops) Kody: Oh, Skye..if only there was someone out there who loved you! Skye: What?! You said you did! Kody: I can't belive you were dumb enough to go after her! Now all that's left is to kill Brownie and bring back spring. (He turns the air conditioning on, making the room chilly, and worsening Rocky's health) Rocky: You're no match for her! Kody: No. You're no match for Brownie. (Kody leaves, and locks the door behind him) **** (A knocking sound is heard) Rocky: huh? (Nutmeg's tail is hanging in the door) Nutmeg: Well, that was *gasps* (to Rocky) you need to get someplace warm! Skye: Kody left us here. For Rocky to die! (While Nutmeg gets a fire started, she begins to turn green) Rocky: Nutmeg, you're changing! Nutmeg: *looks at herself then back at Rocky* Some people are worth changing for! *her head almost falls off* Just maaaaayyybe not right this second! (To be continued) Category:Episodes Category:Crossover Movies Category:Frozen Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Songs Category:Musicals Category:Parts Category:Part 6